N, or Gold? (a Hilda x Gold and Hilda x N story)
by Mobius1ne
Summary: A story of Hilda sad over N disappearing from Dragonspire tower with Zekrom. (Twist of Pokemon White/Black) But a new boy named Gold comes to Nuvema town, who Hilda can't stop thinking about. (Hilda x Gold or Hilda x N)


Ok this is my first story ever, tell me how i can improve, thanks! There will be more chapters!

Theme Song:

WHY is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns  
WHY is it when we go astray they prick us  
Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit  
Like a rose  
In fact it shakes my heart Love is scary  
I seem to break down... (I seem to break down...)

Rather than embracing me  
I want you to understand some more  
Rather than giving me kindness  
I want the strength to overcome loneliness

Even unbeatable love  
I surely must have in my heart  
If it's a certain love I seek  
Someday I shall find it  
It makes me believe in the strength  
To go on no matter how things turn out to be  
To turn against destiny

-Song by YUKIE NAKAMA - MAKENAI AI GA KITTO ARU [ROCKMAN X4 - OPENING THEME]

**Prologue: Red Alert**

"…" That was all legendary trainer said. The red capped teenager and the yellow capped teenager were down to their last Pokemon on their heated battle on Mt. Silver. The boy in yellow was called Gold. Gold was from New Bark Town in the region of Johto, and had defeated all the Pokemon gyms in both Kanto and Johto and was the champion of the Johto region. But, now Gold was facing his ultimate challenge: The trainer called Red, who had taken down the evil Team Rocket, and was Champion of Kanto. Both of their Pokemon had low health. Gold yelled, "Typhlosion, Lava Plume!" Lava erupted out of Typhlosion and hit Red's Blastoise. Red responded, "Blastoise, Hydro Pump." An extremely high pressured blast of water came out of the 2 nozzles on Blastoise's shell and hit Typhlosion, ending in a KO. But, suddenly, a blast of light came and enveloped Gold. Soon afterwards, Gold woke up to see a landscape covered with snow.

"Hilda, please stop thinking about him." Bianca was trying to comfort Hilda, who was sitting at a window, looking out at the snowfall. Cheren was also there; trying to make Hilda feel better, but nothing was working. Hilda was thinking about N, also known as Natural Harmonia Gropius, a green haired handsome teenager who first met Hilda when he asked her on a date on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. The two had met, and were slowly falling in love. But then, N revealed that he was the king of Team Plasma, but Hilda didn't care as she loved him. N had given her a Light Stone at Dragonspire Tower, but had disappeared soon after, riding on his Zekrom. Hilda was sad, that N just left her like that. Cheren asked Bianca, "How long has she been like this?" Binaca responded, "After _he_ left, then she just came back to town and has stayed this way." Just then, Professor Juniper came in and said, "Cheren, Bianca, Hilda! Come quickly, as I have something to show you!" Hilda lifted her head and said, "What is it?" Prof. Juniper replied, "It's a mysterious flash of light in the distance, I believe it came from a Pokemon!" Hilda finally got up and followed the professor. As the 4 were walking across the snow covered ground toward where the flash of light happened, Binaca whispered to Cheren,

"Don't talk about N."

"I know, I'm not stupid!"

Hilda just walked, sad that N could just abandon her like that, but then, she saw something. She could see a boy, with a yellow cap, walking slowly toward them in the distance. Hilda yelled to the others, "Do you see that boy?" Cheren replied, "There is a boy, over there!" Prof. Juniper said, "Let's hurry over and see if he is alright!" As they ran toward the boy, Hilda could see him more clearly, a boy with a yellow cap, who looked around her age. As they neared him, the boy collapsed. "Oh no!" yelled Binaca, "What do we do!" The Professor replied, "Let's bring him back to town, he has collapsed because of the cold! As they lifted him up and carried him, Hilda looked at his face, it was a handsome face, like N—

_COME ON ME, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! _


End file.
